


Love and Hate

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: The last words between two lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little poem which was written with a friend. I'm not english, so if there are some mistakes tell me.  
> I hope you will enjoy it !  
> Charlie

Here you rest like the fool you are.

You left me facing the war,

As always you're acting without thinking

But without you, America is crying.

 

Now, I'm alone, that's my fate.

Now, sorrow replaces hate.

Tears can not fill my emptiness,

Here is the result of your death.

 

You're like a hurricane,

You washed away my emotions.

Love will never erase pain

But I've learnt to live without your devotion.

 

Goodbye, my Alexander. I can't wait to see you again.

 

 


End file.
